


renjuns wonderland

by fairy_yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_yeol/pseuds/fairy_yeol
Summary: maybe renjuns mad.maybe he isn't.but he knows that he's madly in love with his own mad hatter





	renjuns wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely angels !! <3 im VERY proud of this fic ! i hope u all enjoy:(( this fic has been read through a few times but i probably missed some mistakes so im sorry in advance. so yeah renjun and jaemin are the same age in this dw and also hyuck is supposed to be the cheshire cat ! also chenle and jisung don't make an appearance in this but i did briefly mention them. if this does well ill be making a sequel or a prequel or even both ! and they'll definitely appear in that. so yeah enjoy ! also there's slight mentions of blood so beware!

 

_blood._

 

_was all he could see._

 

_his wonderland collapsing before him._

 

_it was mad._

 

_he,_

 

_he was mad...._

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"renjun."

 

his eyes shot open at the sound of his name, the room seeming unusually still. he looked up to see his doctor staring right back at him. he sank into the chair he was sitting on before stretching slightly.

 

"im here to forget yet i get reminded of the horrible things each week," the chinese boy scurried to his feet, feeling uneasy like after every other session.

 

seo leaned back on his desk, folding his arms over his chest, "the process of forgetting is to remember. you will forget everything soon, have patience." 

 

it made no sense to the boy, he had nightmares all the time about the world he had built inside his head. it was _his_ creation, why couldn't _he_ control it?

 

"oh! before i forget," johnny presented renjun with a piece of wrinkled paper, ugering him to release it from his hand, "your new prescription, go fetch it from the local chemist. it'll help with next week's session. do _not_ forget huang renjun."

 

"yes doctor."

 

-

 

the bell above creakly rang as renjun opened the door. yukhei, the local chemist, took his glasses off as he turned around to face the younger boy.

 

"still crazy, mr huang?"

 

"still an asshole, wong yukhei?"

 

he approached the counter with his prescription in hand.

 

"hey, do you want these pills or not?"

 

renjun sighed, "honestly no, they'll probably make me feel even more crazier than i already am." his eyes followed the elder as he grabbed the pills from behind, placing them into a paper bag

 

the man laughed at that, "ha! if i was you id rather be dead than crazy!"

 

"well wong," he snatched the bag from his hands as he made his way to leave, "id rather be crazy than dead!"

 

 

-

 

 

the boy hurried back to the orphanage, his pills shaking around in the bag as he ran faster and faster.

 

"ah," the voice of the older woman boomed through the room as he walked in, "you finally decided to grace us with your presence mr huang."

 

she was sitting on the worn out couch in the corner, holding today's newspaper in one hand and her glasses in the other.

 

"sorry ma'am, doctor seo told me to go to the chemist."

 

irene nodded her head and set down the paper on the table next to her, "new medication i suppose?"

 

now renjun nodded his head, he didn't want to talk about it. especially to irene who seemed completely sane compared to _him_.

 

he was about to leave before he heard the woman speak up.

 

"you know, you're not crazy renjun. don't let him tell you otherwise. you're young and this place isn't really helping you at all."

 

the boy was surprised at what irene just said, he was normally ridiculed for his so-called madness. 

 

"oh... t-thanks.... and yeah i guess."

 

"i don't believe a thing that man says you know? what kind of fool would believe the awful lies that left his mouth?!" she hastily got up, clearly disgusted at the thought of seo.

 

"what do you mean?" 

 

she looked at the smaller boy infront of her, seeming a lot more tinier than usual, "the whole 'the more you remember the easier it'll be to forget' facade. it's ridiculous renjun! which ever medical school he trained at needs some inspecting."

 

irene had a point, his methods didn't work for all the kids stuck here. everyone was like a broken record, repeating the same things over and over.

 

"make sure you look after yourself renjun, and if i was you i wouldn't touch them pills at all."

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

_wonderland was his special place._

 

_a place to hide._

 

_he didn't like it but it bought him peace._

 

_and he'd do anything to get it back._

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

hastily, he rushed into his room. hitting the knob against the wall, the already ruined paint scratching off slightly. 

 

the words irene had said rang in his head.

 

he knows he should just discard the pills but he so badly wanted to visit everyone.

 

he missed the obscure plants, the mystical animals that wouldn't exist in today's world, he missed the bright sky and most importantly all his friends.

 

but he missed his mad hatter the most.

 

 

-

 

 

one pill wouldn't hurt right?

 

just one...

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

 

 

 

his eyes fluttered open, focusing on the brightness emitted from above. the soft blue sky calmed renjun down.

 

he contemplated staying there for a while before he heard rustling.

 

"master renjun? what a lovely surprise!"

 

the boy lifted himself up, leaning his elbows on the grass beneath and witnessed a bunny run towards him.

 

"don't yo- ah, well come on sir you need to hurry!"

 

"what do you mean? is this wonderland? _my_ wonderland?"

 

"ah, yes in a way sir, but please you need to talk to taeil before you do anything! so come on!"

 

 

the two began walking towards an archway covered with pale blue flowers, along with some lilac ones.

 

"wonderland looks the same but i don't remember you?"

 

"hm," the bunny whipped out a clock from his pocket, "well what do you remember renjun?"

 

if he was being honest, he remembered most of it but there's a cloud in his brain blocking the rest of his vivid imagination, "well.... everything looks like what I remember. the green grass, the wild plants. i remember the hatter and the two boys! were they twins? brothers? or just really close friends? i could never tell!"

 

after a few more minutes of renjun rambling about his fantasies the fellow bunny piped in.

 

"you remember more than i expected! im glad! oh and the two boys are chenle and jisung, they're friends. they're busy at the moment!"

 

"does the hatter have a proper name?"

 

"yes, yes he does. na jaemin."

 

 

-

 

 

the smell of ash and smoke filled the boys lungs, making him cough heavily. the archway led to an open space with another path leading somewhere unkown to renjun. infront of them laid a bright white bench.

 

"sorry renjun, but sir taeil does like a cig or two!"

 

"indeed i do," the younger turned towards the voice. a man, only a tiny bit taller than him, approached the two of them. he was dressed head to toe in blue, a blue waistcoat and blue dress pants. his hair was jet black however, "hello renjun, happy to see you again."

 

"wh- who are you sir?"

 

taeil walked towards the path to the right of them, bobbing his head to the side; signalling renjun and the bunny to follow.

 

"you already know my name, its taeil," his lips parted slightly and let out a cloud of smoke, "i suppose im the leader of this world. you could say i know the answer to everything."

 

"but surely id remember you! this is my world, none of you exist! why don't i remember you or the bunny?"

 

the elder let out a rough chuckle, "huang renjun, who says we aren't real? the first time you visited us you were young, far too young to remember anything. you even forgot the hatters real name!"

 

a shiver ran down renjuns spine, of course this place couldn't be real! right?

 

"it's that stupid doctor of yours," the path become narrower, the three were no longer standing side by side, "ive seen and heard everything."

 

he didn't know how to respond, taeil was right whether he liked it or not. everyone could see that the doctors method were utter nonsense.

 

"truly! he is the worst master taeil!"

 

"aha doyoung," the name rang a bell in renjuns head, "course you'd say that."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"he's back!"

 

" _who?_ "

 

"him! the boy! renjun!"

 

" _huang renjun?_ "

 

"yes!"

 

" _i must meet him immediately._ "

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

taeil led renjun to a stream, he could see trees in the distance but nothing else. the air was still there, nothing like he had ever seen before.

 

"you must travel across the lake my boy."

 

"why?"

 

"the answer to everything is waiting on the other side."

 

he nodded at what the elder had said.

 

"doyoung here will help you, ill be leaving now."

 

and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. just like that, only leaving a cloud of blue smoke behind. 

 

"for goodness sake! how are we going to get across?"

 

doyoung startled renjun as he whistled into the void surrounded them. it was silent at first, but then a small mouse, with a boat slightly bigger than him, appeared at the rabbits side.

 

"hello im jungwoo! here to save the day like i always do!"

 

the miniature mouse presented renjun with two things. a bottle that had 'drink me' attached to it on a small label, and a small cake with the words 'eat me' drawn onto it with icing.

 

"let's see if you remember," jungwoo looked him up and down, "pick which one you think will help you fit in my boat."

 

for some reason, renjun chose the bottle. he didn't know why, he just gulped it all down.

 

when the boy opened his eyes, he was eye level with the mouse and doyoung seemed surprisingly bigger.

 

he had shrunk.

 

"well done sir!" the fellow bunny cheered and jungwoo patted him on the back. 

 

"come on, get in the boat then!"

 

"what about doyoung?"

 

"ill meet you on the other side on my own!"

 

\--

 

"that was faster than i expected, doyoung is already here!"

 

"hop on my back you two, we'll get there quicker!"

 

\--

 

as renjun hopped off doyoung, he noticed the person he had been looking for.

 

it couldn't be him could it? he rubbed is eyes just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

 

"ah! renjun! you look smaller than you did last time!"

 

the boy smiled at the familiar voice, the hatter - or jaemin - looked incredibly different but his sweet _sweet_ voice was still the same.

 

"hello jaemin, you look a lot taller than usual!"

 

jungwoo passed renjun the cake this time, "eat up, you don't want to be small forever!"

 

\--

 

jaemin had asked renjun to go on a walk with him through the forest, it was a good time to catch up.

 

"i missed you injun," the shorter looked up, hearing jaemin say his old nickname made his heart flutter.

 

"i don't remember everything, you look like a whole new person!" he laughed softly, waiting for the other to reply.

 

"well i grew up," the younger bumped their shoulders together, "and so did you!"

 

"we're the same age, correct?"

 

"indeed we are renjun, im glad we are."

 

\--

 

they had been walking forever, the sun had started to set and renjun took a glance at his mad friend. the sun glowed on jaemin, making him look.... _normal_ , beautiful even. but he was always normal in renjuns eyes, and extremely pretty.

 

his cheeks heated up as jaemin slipped his hand into his.

 

"wonderland is in danger."

 

renjun knew that, his sessions with doctor seo involved the boy having vivid imaginations of wonderland burning down, of wonderland filled with blood.

 

"i know.... but why?"

 

"it's yuta - the red king. i kinda hoped that you wouldn't remember him but you're the only one who can stop him."

 

"what has he done?"

 

"many people said taeyong, the white king and his brother, are planning another war."

 

"a war?! im not fit to fight jaemin! look at me, im _tiny_."

 

as renjun began sulking, jaemin slithered his arm around the boy, pulling him close.

 

"you won't have to fight silly, you defeated the dragon last time remember?"

 

he knew that day like the back of his hand, the only thing he was certain he remembers thoroughly.

 

"so what will i do this time?"

 

"people think it's time," the hatter held his breath, he didn't want to say this, "that he died."

 

"im going to _murder_ someone?"

 

"that's what the people want injun, but maybe we can think of something else? maybe just lock him up for entirety? or force him to join us."

 

"maybe the two brothers can become united again...."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

"renjun! what a surprise!" the voice floated through the air, but he knew who was talking.

 

"haechan?"

 

"you remembered!" he appeared infront of him and jaemin.

 

"youre here to visit taeyong im guessing?"

 

the two nodded their heads in unison, "is he free?"

 

"yes," all three turned to see taeyong, making his way towards them. he opened the gate and greeted all of them with a gentle and welcoming smile. renjun already felt at ease with his presence. the man was wearing a loose transparent white shirt, tucked into some simple white pants. his nails were painted black and his fingers were decorated with silver rings. renjun was drawn to his hair the most, whiter than snow. he looked unreal.

 

"im glad you're back renjun, we desperately need you. come inside, we'll talk in the grand hall."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

haechan was out of there sight as the grand doors opened. renjun had never been to a place as pretty as this. the walls were decorated with white flowers. everything was white, with a hint of silver complimenting the palace here and there. most of the floors were covered in fluffy carpet, but the hall was what stood out the most.

 

the glass floor reflected light everywhere, brightening up the room. a large piano was centred in the middle of the room with an even bigger sparkling chandelier directly above it. more light was shone into the room as taeyong drew the curtains back, revealing the large tinted windows. it was incredible, renjun wanted to stay forever.

 

"wow."

 

"wow indeed," jaemin winked at him as they walked further into the room.

 

"so, we should really talk about why you're here huang renjun."

 

he nodded in response, he didn't want to waste time babbling.

 

"wonderlands in danger as jaemin has already stated, many people want my brother dead. however, i do not," the white king rested on the piano, thinking of what to say next.

 

"i propose we just lock him away for entirety!"

 

taeyong hummed at jaemins idea, then he looked at the boy next to him, "what do you propose we do?"

 

renjun put his hands behind his back as he walked forward, "i think you and the red king should unite again.... it may be hard but he is your brother."

 

his mad hatter patted him on the back and squeezed his shoulder to reassure him.

 

an awkward silence hung in the air, both of the boys waiting eagerly for the man's reply. renjun was scared, he never knew what to do in stressful situations but death was never the option in his eyes.

 

"you're right renjun..... i need to talk to him," he ran his hands through his hair before continuing, "i need to persuade him to leave the dark side, wonderland can be a much better place if we just worked together."

 

"ah huang renjun! you're a genius!" he felt jaemin elope him into a tight hug and felt his plump lips plant a kiss on his forehead.

 

"we _will_ save wonderland!"

 

 

\--

 

 

the only reason renjun and jaemin were visiting the king of hearts was because they needed to fulfil their promise.

 

renjun couldn't lie, the place was beautiful in a way. the gold embroidery went well with all the red walls and carpets. the loveseats looked comfy and everything was pristine clean. the man behind the desk didn't look happy to see them however.

 

"hello! we must speak to the red king immediately!"

 

the old man just looked at the two of them and sighed, "have you booked an appointment?"

 

"no," jaemin said and leaned forward to read his nametag, "but kun, we desperately need to talk to him."

 

kun rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by their presence, "okay what about? ill see if the king is interested."

 

renjun held his breath, "it's about his brother."

 

as the words left his mouth, he watched as the receptionist gaped in horror. it was like taeyong was some _'he who must not be named'_ kinda person.

 

"uh.... ill see what i can do.... i can't guarantee he'll say yes....."

 

they both watched as kun disappeared behind the red curtain. jaemin cupped the other boys cheek, slowly rubbing his thumb against his soft skin, renjun leaned into the touch smiling.

 

"im sure he'll say yes..."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

"sir!" kun ran down the pathway to wear yuta was sat outside, papers in hand and his hair messy. his glasses were bent and his blazer was crumpled.

 

yuta lowered his sunglasses and put his drink to the side, he was displeased at the way his secretary looked but decided to not comment on it yet, "what it is?"

 

"boys, they're here," he said out of breaths, "here to see you.... about your brother."

 

the king quickly detached himself from the chair he was sitting in, taking his sunglasses off in the process, "which boys?"

 

"the hatter, accompanied by some shorter boy whom i do not know."

 

hesitantly, yuta walked towards his castle, "send them to my office in ten minutes, ill let them speak to me."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

as the receptionist emerged from behind the curtain, the boys jumped up from where they were sitting.

 

"sit back down, he'll see you in ten."

 

"oh wow," renjun chuckled in relief, "thanks."

 

the elder eyed the two of them and nodded before walking off.

 

"glad he said yes!" the hatter smiled but it quickly disappeared.

 

"hey, what's up jaem?"

 

he leaned closer, lowering his voice, "im scared of seeing him, last time he called me mad! _me!_ how am i mad!?"

 

giggling, renjun leaned forward too, "you're a little mad, but in your own special way hatter! i like mad people."

 

"and i _like_ you."

 

the two stayed like that, holding eachothers gaze softly. renjun indeed did like the boy infront of him, loved him even. jaemin leaned forward even more but drew back instantly at the sound of footsteps. huang felt his heart sink a little bit.

 

"yuta will see you both now."

 

 

\--

 

 

red was all he could see as he walked down the hallway. luckily it was paint and not blood ~~(he hopes so).~~ the two came to a stop right before the door, both incredibly scared of how yuta may react.

 

but before they could knock, the doors swung open by themselves. their feet stuck to the floor as they watched yuta appear out of thin air.

 

he was bewitching, his stride was ravishing. the way he presented himself was admirable, full of confidence and strength. yuta was dressed in nothing but red, a tight red blazer with a tank top underneath. he was wearing simple pants, a small silver chain attached to them.

 

and to bring the whole look together was the cape, it flew behind him, making him a lot more intimidating.

 

"welcome," his smile was blinding, "please, have a seat."

 

four toads in little red waiscoats waddled into the room, holding chairs for the boys to sit on. yuta gracefully sat down on his heart shaped throne, looking at the two boys.

 

"so, you're here to talk about taeyong hm?"

 

hatter nodded, "please hear us out sir."

 

"alright, impress me."

 

jaemin was going to speak before yuta interrupted him.

 

"not you, mad man."

 

renjun thumbed the back of his hand, trying to comfort him.

 

"you," yuta pointed at renjun, "talk."

 

he gulped harshly, he was sure that his heart beat could be heard from miles away. he was so scared.

 

"well, i want you to stop whatever you're planning. you know it'll fail. ive already defeated your beloved dragon. theres no point in trying sir. it's time to give up. you and your brother deserve happiness and i know you miss him and i know he misses you! what do you gain from causing destruction to wonderland? wonderland is your home. i let you live here after last time. do you know what the people want? they want me to _kill_ you."

 

the words spat out of his mouth stridently, it was too late to take anything back. 

 

everything went cold, jaemin look scared and gripped renjuns hand tightly.

 

"okay. ill do it." yuta had no other choice at this rate, he had no plan. he only said he did to intimidate the land. he knows renjuns capable of killing him but yuta can't die now. not when his beloved is waiting for him

 

"wait what really? than-" he was cut off by his blatant voice.

 

"but you have to do something for me first," he paused briefly, "i love taeyong. he's my brother. ive always wanted to unite with him. but i need a drop of his blood, and yours renjun. i promise to erase my past and ill strive to be a better person. but, sicheng. i need him back."

 

"where is he?"

 

"he's in my chambers, he hasn't died per se, but he's in an eternal sleep. after you left last time something happened, i dont even know what happened. one day he was up and smiling, the next he was on the floor. ive lived without him long enough."

 

"ill give you my blood yuta, i trust you, you deserve happiness and love. so please come visit taeyong."

 

 

\--

 

 

"taeyong oh my god," the two brothers ran into eachothers arms, they looked so happy. tears ran down both of their cheeks, taeyong ran his fingers through his brothers hair. yuta kept saying sorry and pulled his brother closer. the two finally got what they deserved - to be a family again.

 

"we did it renjun," jaemin whispered softly, pulling the boy close, "all it took was your wise words."

 

"im relieved yuta came around, i thought it'd take longer but.... people will do anything for love."

 

jaemin just nodded to that as he turned to watch the brothers rejoice.

 

 

 

 

\-- [timeskip: 2 days]

 

 

taeyong had agreed to give yuta his blood. sicheng was bound to wakeup in three days, maybe even less. renjun couldn't be happier. wonderland was saved. his- his _home_ was no longer in danger.

 

 

renjun was leaning on the balcony, watching the moonlight shine down and illuminate the white castle even more. he was so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed jaemin walk towards him.

 

"you probably might never be able to visit us again....." jaemin mumured.

 

"what if i do? it's my wonderland jaemin, you're my mad hatter. ill always visit. no one can stop me!"

 

the younger cupped renjuns face, bringing him close, "you're mad renjun, maybe even madder than me! the mad hatter himself."

 

before renjun could shoot back a snarky reply jaemin planted his lips on renjuns. it was everything. 

 

jaemin used his free hand to pull renjun closer by his waist, the elders small arms made their way to rest on the hatters shoulders. the kiss was long and slow, emotions being poured through every second, their lips were on fire. 

 

jaemin drew back, he smiled smugly as he saw the state he left renjun in. his lips were bruised and jaemin had to go in for another kiss.

 

this time it was more rough, renjun was against the balcony rails, jaemin wanted to explore. he licked the boys lower lip, asking for persmission and renjun complied. the two explored eachother, a whole different wonderland was right infront of the two of them. they needed eachother.

 

"now, that was mad," jaemin whispered against renjuns lips.

 

 

 

madness was just what they needed.

and renjun liked madness.

 

and he especially liked the mad boy infront of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heehee hope u enjoyed this !! constructive criticism is welcome ! sorry for making johnny a bad guy he just fit the role:( btw this fic was inspired by the game alice: madness returns ! you should check it out if you like !
> 
> my twt is @renujnst <33


End file.
